1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child restraint harnesses provided with chest clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety seats generally include an internal child restraint harness. The child restraint harness includes a chest clip used to keep the shoulder straps in the correct position on the shoulder of the child. A problem with the current chest clip is that it may not be able to accommodate children of different sizes. Therefore, there is a need for a chest clip that can be suitable for children of different sizes, and address at least the foregoing issues.